Love Hurts
by ScarletEmber
Summary: Starfire is now evil thanks to her sister Blackfire and Robin and Raven's betrayal. Now nothing can turn her back. She's truly evil or is she? RobStar and BBRae. COMPLETE FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal: A Robin and Starfire Story**

**Author's Note: This is a Robin and Starfire story if you don't like it don't read on but when you're reviewing DON'T be hatin'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so leave me alone.**

**Prologue: **( at titan's tower) Meet the Titans: Raven an alien from Azerath (sp?) who is 18, moody and dark. But her best friend is her exact opposite Beast Boy who is also 18 and a funny little clown. Then there is Cyborg the 19 year old and half human half robot that loves video games. And then there is Robin who's 18 and is the team's leader. He can be obsessive at times but when he's not working all day on a lead he can be very caring. Last but certainly not least is Starfire. She's an alien from Tameran (sp?). But being on Earth for three years our little alien has turned from little naïve Starfire to Snappy Star. Who is also 18 by the way. The Teen Titans all get along until one day something terrible happened. "Titans GO!" As you can all tell that was Robin leading the teen titans into another battle. This time it was a robbery at the Jump City Museum. But they were too late by the time they got to the museum, the gem was gone, the security cameras when dismantled, and the guards were all on the floor out cold. "Whoa dude whoever did this was really smart." Beast Boy commented. " Yeah and really strong too." Starfire said. As the titans looked around they couldn't find anything until Cyborg said, "Yo you guys I found something!" "What is it?" Robin asked. "It's a piece of hair." Raven stated. "Great we can scan at home come on titans." Robin said. (Back at Titans Tower) "Ok we should get the results from the scan any second now." Cyborg said. "Cool.." Beast exclaimed. "NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Cyborg screamed but it was too late. BOOM! There was a huge hole in the floor. "he he whoops!" " Arggh! Anyway the results should come up in 3.…2.…..1.…. The results came in but the Titans couldn't believe their eyes. "What?" Raven asked. "No it's not true." Cyborg said. Robin stood speechless. "DUDE…" Beast Boy said. "No." Starfire said, "NO!" She yelled……

**Author's Note: ha ha ha I'm so mean. yeah so don't worry the next chapter will come out very soon if I don't update by Monday Sept. 19 2005 I stopped the story or I didn't get enough reviews. Oh yeah one last thing do you notice how in every story they are describing the titans and they always call Starfire an alien but not Raven? I don't know about you but that gets me mad. Well see you later. HOLLA!-**TheRealStarfire


	2. Chapter 2: mistake i don't own any titan

Chapter 2: Mistake 

"No." Star said, "NOO!" All the titans looked at her. For on the screen was a picture of Starfire.

"Star how could you steal that gem?" Beast Boy asked.

" I didn't do it!" Starfire pleaded.

"Then why is your picture on the result of the DNA test?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

" I don't know. What if Cyborg's computer is broken ever think about that?" Starfire countered

" My computer is just fine, Star." Cyborg replied.

"Star just tell us why you did it." Robin said trying to be as gentle as possible.

" First of all I didn't do it second of all it is Starfire to you guys." With that said she ran out of the main room. All the titans gave each other a worried glance. "We should just let her cool down." Cyborg said.

STARFIRE'S POV

'How could they think I did it?' I thought as a hot tear ran down my cheek. 'How can they not believe me?' Well I can't live in a house where my own friends don't trust my word.' So I packed all of my stuff and as I reached over to get my mumbo clock, I brushed past a picture and it fell on the floor with a crash. As I looked down at the picture it was one with all of us together even Raven was smiling. I walked past the broken glass and got my bag and flew out the window.

Author's POV

(Meanwhile down stairs the titans heard the sound of glass breaking from Starfire's room.) "What was that?" Beast Boy asked startled.

" I don't know but it came from Starfire's room. Come on guys." Robin stated. As the titans all ran to Starfire's room they gasped in shock.

"Her room is empty." Beast Boy said.

"Duh we can see that." Raven replied. As they walked around they didn't find anything.

"Where did she go?" Robin asked to himself as he turned around towards Star's door and found a note. It read:

_To whom it may concern:_

_I have moved out. I just can't live in a home where my own used to be friends don't believe me. So I left. Good Bye- Starfire._

_P.S. Don't come looking for me._

"She's gone." Robin said to himself. The rest of the titans were reading over his shoulder.

"Oh man." Cyborg said.

(30 minutes later)

"Titans come over here!" Cyborg yelled.

"What?" Raven asked. You could clearly tell she was annoyed.

"Well, after snooping more carefully on the DNA scanner I found something.

"Just spit it out Cyborg!" Robin said pissed off. He was very grumpy the past thirty minutes and we all know why.

"Well I found out that Starfire didn't do it. But my computer wasn't broken just that a relative of Starfire stole that gem."

"Blackfire." Beast Boy said softly.

"Yep." Cyborg replied.

"You guys," Robin began, "I think we just made a big mistake.

**A/N: hey you guys so what do you think so far? A little longer than the first one right. So anyway I have a poll for you guys for my next idea. I like to include my reviewers. So here they are:**

**Cyborg goes around mad at himself for not checking earlier**

**Robin becomes so mean he punches Beast Boy and Raven gets super mad at him**

**Or none of the above**

**Well I'll see you later make sure you review and I'll would like to thank my first to reviewers this is my first fan-fiction so thanks for reviewing. Oh yeah one of my reviewers said that I had a few grammar errors so I think the errors in this chapter or all gone. But if not please inform me so that I make sure they are next time. Thanks for reviewing. So you guys later. Hopefully this week by Saturday. So bye you guys! **

**Holla!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry i don't the titans

A/N: yeah about that poll I decided to do both so yeah on to the story. Oh yeah make sure you R&R. _Now _on to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans   
Chapter 3: Blackfire 

STARFIRE'S POV

As I wondered through the city I wondered what my ex-friends were doing. '_Oh come on Starfire,' _a little angel Starfire appeared on her shoulder, '_You know you miss them so just come back to them.' _"No I'm not going back to them they don't trust me." _' Yeah Starfire they don't deserve you.' _A little devil Starfire appeared on her opposite shoulder. "Yes you're right if they want me they can't have me."

(Back at Titans Tower)

AUTHOR'S POV

Robin was pacing through the main room in front of the television while the rest of the titans were watching. Robin has called a meeting but so far he hasn't said anything. "Whatever you're going to say I recommend you say it now before Beast Boy falls asleep." Raven commented.

"I'll take my good all time to say what I want." Robin spat back.

"Then I'm out." Raven stated and left.

"Wait okay I'll get on with it," Then Raven turned around and went back to her seat. "Okay you guys we have to find Starfire."

"But dude she said she didn't want to be found." Beast Boy said. (A /N now on I'm just going to say BB, Rae and Star and CY 'cause it's shorter.)

"Yeah but what if she actually wants us to find her?" Robin questioned.

"Man just get over her. You're paranoid," Beast Boy said quietly. But Robin heard. All his anger built up. His anger at Starfire for leaving. His anger at Cyborg for not really looking. His anger at Raven for God knows what, His anger at Blackfire for starting this whole thing, and his anger at himself for not trusting her. Some how all that anger went to his fist and somehow his fist connected to Beast Boy's face if you know what I mean. POW! Beast Boy went flying across the couch.

"ROBIN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Raven screamed as she ran over to Beast Boy trying to heal his enormous black eye.

"I'm ….I'm…. sorry. I don't know what happened." Robin stuttered.

"Man Robin you need to calm down." Cyborg said.

"Well Cyborg…. WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU HAD CHECKED MORE CAREFULLY!" Robin screamed

"Yo I don't have to take this." Then Cyborg left.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened."

"Yeah whatever say that to Beast Boy's black eye and Cyborg's hurt feelings." With that said Raven floated off carrying a still unconciouss BB in her hands.

"What have I done," Robin said softly.

A/N: Sorry this ones so short but I'm tired and I have school so bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yea two days of no school even though I'm not Jewish go Jews! I love holidays! Sorry y'all for taking forever to update. But hey I'm a busy girl in a busy world. (Corny I know) Anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to StarfireAngel55 for reviewing and especially to locket101 for putting me on their favorite authors list love ya! I must warn you this chapter is all Starfire's point of view or at least very few other POV's. Now on with the story. Oh yeah I must warn you it's going to be short.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans I never did and I never will

**Chapter 4:Starfire's POV**

(At a burger hut Starfire is sitting down eating a burger (on duh) )

"I wonder what my friends I mean ex-friends are doing right now." I said to my self but it was still said loud enough for someone to hear.

"Ex-friends? What happened?" A voice said behind me. Starfire whirled around and saw……………………………………….

(Author's note you thought I was done right fooled ya!)

Speedy!

"Oh Speedy! I didn't realize you were here." I said.

"Yeah I have a habit of sneaking up on people. So what happened between you and the titans?" He questioned.

"Well you see…" I explained the whole story.

"So you are innocent but the titans won't believe you." Speedy echoed.

"Yeah." I replied.

Just then a little jingle went off. I put my hand to my waist revealing a hidden pocket and taking out the Titans communicator.

"If you quit the team why do you still have the communicator?" Speedy asked.

"Well I was about to chuck into the river but I couldn't bring myself to do it you know?" Starfire said quietly.

"Yeah I understand." Speedy said just as quietly.

"Hold on I need to check my e-mails do you mind?" Starfire asked.

"No go right ahead."

"Thanks!"

(A/N: I just don't feel like saying he said asked questioned all that stuff if you're confused write your questions when you review the chapter.)

Starfire read me e-mail out loud forgetting that Speedy was there.

_Hey star it's the titans. We just checked more carefully and realized that you didn't do it the time spaces didn't add up. We're so sorry it's just that as heroes we had to check out the obvious. Please come back Starfire the tower is so boring without you. And we all really miss you. Hopefully you will forgive us_

_From,_

_The titans_

Tears started to form in my eyes while I thought about if she should go.

"You should go," Speedy said bringing me back to the present, "If not to stay then just to pay a visit." He finished.

"I should shouldn't I? Well ok I guess."

"Great!"

(Back at Titans Tower)

"Do you think she received the e-mail?" B.B. asked saying what all the other titans were thinking.

"I don't know but I hope she did. Unless she threw out her communicator. I know that she got on my nerves with her perkiness (sp?) but I really miss her.

The titans all nodded in agreement.

(Back with Starfire)

I rushed toward titans tower. I had to admit I was nervous. "What are you doing!" A little voice said as the devil Starfire appeared on my shoulder. "You're going back to them after everything they did to you!"

"Yes no leave me alone." I said as I flicked her off my shoulder and she fell into the lake.

"Yes! Victory at last!" Said the just appearing angel Starfire on my shoulder. I smiled as I rang the doorbell.

"yeah what?" Beast Boy said but then saw it was Starfire.

"Starfire!" As he ran out to hug me.

"Hey B.B. Where's the rest of the gang?" (So Scooby-Doo I know.)

"Well here comes Cy now.

"BEAST BOY WHY ARE YOU YELLING. YOU BETTER TELL ME BEFORE I – Starfire is that you.

"Of course it's me!"

Cyborg ran to give me a hug.

"Where's Robin and Raven?"

"They're in the training room." Cyborg said.

So I walked over there and into the training room and saw Robin and Raven sitting on a bench leaning closer and closer. I couldn't move my legs refused to move. Until finally they kissed. I ran out of the training room crying and ran into the main room. Their Cyborg and B.B. asked me what was wrong. I told them what I saw and yelled, "I'm never coming back again!" And ran out the door.

**Author's POV**

Robin ran out of the training and said, "Ok which on of you guys had the guts to spy on Raven and I kissing?"

"Neither of us." Cyborg said plainly as Robin received a glare from B.B.

"Then who did?"

"yeah I want to know." Raven said appearing on next to Robin."

"You want to know? You want to know so badly?" Beast Boy questioned.

"YES!" Robin and Raven said at the same time.

"Well if you really want to know it was Starfire. She came here to visit and saw you guys and ran out crying. So know you know." Beast Boy yelled and pushed his way past Robin and Raven and slammed his room door.

"Cy please tell me that's some sick joke." Robin begged while Raven looked pale (A/N: if that's even possible)

"No it's not. You broke B.B's nose, hurt my feelings, and to add to stupid list you broke Starfire's heart. Great job Boy Blunder." Cyborg said before retreating to his room.

"What?" Robin whispered.

Author's note: hey look this is the longest chapter I ever wrote well anyway please review love ya bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Sister Dear

**Author's note: Hey you guys thanks for reviewing**

**Rentrule: I know I'm not a Robin and Raven fan myself**

**Caitlin: Thanks!**

**Smileynae: Yeah I know what you're talking about. Don't worry soon he'll get what's coming to him but I won't say when.**

Night'sMysteriousStar: So do I don't get why people think they belong together

**sexylilsis: don't worry this is totally a robXstar story**

**kristy: well I hope you like this new chapter**

**locket101: LOL tell me about it**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to say this… I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! YOU HEAR ME (OR READ ME WHATEVER) I DON'T _DO NOT _OWN THE TEEN TITANS. AND I NEVER WILL. SO THIS IS THE _LAST _TIME I'M MAKING A DISCLAIMER. BUT REMEMBER I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers and especially sexylilsis for adding this to her alert list. Love ya all! Now on with the story!  **

**Chapter 5: Hello Sister Dear**

**Star's POV**

'**How could he? I could've sworn that he… no matter I was wrong' **

"**Well that's what you get for listening to Miss Holy over there." The devil Starfire said (A/N: lets call her Trish okay?)**

"**Well it's not my fault that Robin was kissing Raven. Might as well blame Speedy for convincing her to pay them a visit." The good Starfire came up (A/N: her name is… Ashley) **

"**Yes but I shouldn't have listened to him." I said. **

"**It's a common mistake don't beat yourself up over it." Ashley said.**

'**But still I shouldn't have gone. And look what happened.' I thought. **

"**Well I hope you learned your lesson." Trish said.**

"**Yeah I know." I answered.**

**Robin's POV**

**(Back at Titans' Tower)**

**Robin was in the training room thinking about what had happened.**

'**I can't believe that I was dumb enough to kiss her.' Robin thought.**

**(Flashback)**

"_Robin do you think that she'll come back?" Raven had said._

"_I don't know. But I hope she does." I had answered. _

"_Robin… I miss her." Raven said as two tears rolled down her cheek. I had never seen this side of Raven. I had to admit it made her seem more beautiful to me._

"_It's okay." I comforted her. She looked into my eyes (mask whatever) and I looked into her eyes. As we leaned closer I had the door swish open but I didn't want the moment to stop. So I just figured it was B.B. or Cy so I decided to get on with the kiss and yell at them later. I sensed Raven heard the door too but she didn't seem to mind. So our lips touched and I heard the person run out. Little did I know when I went to confront Cy and B.B. I found out it was Starfire._

_(End Flashback)_

"**I can't believe I did that to her."**

"**You? I am but now was her best girl friend. I was the only other girl in the tower so she talked to me a lot. She was the only one who understood me and what did I do? I BETRAYED HER!" Raven stated as she stepped into the training room.**

"**Robin?" Raven continued, "What did we do?"**

**(IN THE KITCHEN)**

"**Hey Beast Boy! I'm going to the park! Wanna come with?" Cyborg asked**

"**Sure why not I've got nothing better to do." Beast Boy replied. **

**Star's POV**

**I was flying through the air. No idea where I was going and suddenly I found myself in the park. **

"**What am I doing here? Why did I bring myself here?" I said quietly to myself. Then I heard a familiar laugh. I hid behind a tree and looked behind it. There, throwing around a football, was Cyborg and Beast Boy. My heart quickened. I couldn't let them see me! They would try to convince me to go back to the tower. So I quietly flew off. As I was flying I heard a voice behind me say, "Hello sister dear. Miss me?" **

**I turned around to come face to face with… none other than… Blackfire!**

"**No I didn't miss you!" I said rather meanly. **

"**Oh well now I'm hurt. Come on lil sis your life would be empty without me." Blackfire said snottily. **

"**Whatever. Now if you don't mind I rather be anywhere but here with you right now." I said and tried to fly past her.**

**Raven's POV**

**I was in my room meditating. Well trying to anyway. I just couldn't stop thinking about Starfire. **

"**What kind of friend am I? I knew Starfire liked Robin but a part of me just kept saying that oh she wasn't here who cares and how if she really cared about Robin that she would be here. I can't believe I kissed Robin." Raven said quietly.**

**(Back To Star and Star's POV)**

"**Oh no you don't. Don't try to fly away from me. Don't you remember? That little promise you made when we were younger?" Blackfire asked.**

**As much as I tried to I didn't remember any promises I made her.**

"**What promise?"**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? Good ? Bad ? I need your opinion. Please help me reach my goal of 20 reviews. I won't update until I get 20.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Promise

_Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. So here are my responses to my reviews:_

_Sexylilsis: thanks for reviewing_

_StarSoSweet: I'm a little confused. What goal thing? Tell me what exactly is confusing._

_Smileynae: Thanks!_

_XXgreen-tambourineXx: Thanks for reviewing_

_Falyn anjel: Don't worry he won't get off the hook that easily. Thanks for the idea!_

_starfox555: Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kristy: me too!_

_Dedication: I dedicate this to all my reviewers!_

Now on with the story!

**The Promise**

(Last Time)

"Oh no you don't. Don't try to fly away from me. Don't you remember? That little promise you made when we were younger?" Blackfire asked.

As much as I tried to I didn't remember any promises I made her.

"What promise?

(End Flashback)

(Starfire's POV)

"Oh the promise you made when we were younger. You said that you would always love me and never betray me remember?" Blackfire said.

It slowly started to come back to me. But then I remembered I said.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"Oh so you do remember. That means you must remember that you also said that wherever I go you wanted to go to and that you want to do anything that I do. You were so cute and naïve when we were younger." Blackfire laughed. I guess I tried to push out the memories of the promise.

"Well sister dear you know what that means. I want you to help me rob the Jump City Bank. That should be easy enough. I want to test out your skills." I opened my mouth about to refuse but said nothing. As a Tamaranian I had to honor my promises are something unspeakable will happen.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Good to see you're finally seeing things my way now come on." She said.

(Back at titan's tower)

(Robin's POV)

I was seating on the couch with the rest of the titans watching a movie. When the alarm sounded. Raven flew over there her fingers going like crazy on the keyboard. "It's a robbery." She said.

"Titans GO!" I yelled.

(At the Bank)

(Author's POV)

The titans burst through the door but they were never prepared for what they saw. The security guards were on the floor out cold and they security cameras were dismantled. The titans thought it was Blackfire again. "Come on out Blackfire we know you're in here!" Beast Boy said. Then they heard someone clapping.

"Well, well, well looks like someone did their homework. But one thing wrong I had nothing to do with this."

"Oh yeah then who did?" Raven scoffed.

(Starfire's POV)

"I did." They all turned around. I saw all the color of their faces slowly drained when they saw me.

"Starfire?" Robin asked quite stupidly.

"No it's the queen of England." I said sarcastically.

"Go on Starfire do it." My sister urged.

"But they didn't-"

"I said DO IT!" Blackfire screamed.

I charged up a starbolt and aimed at them.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy questioned…

A/N: Well that's all now my new goal is 30. Please review thanks bye!


	7. Chapter 7: TRULY EVIL

Author's Note: Hey y'all. What up? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well it's rush hour. Rush hour is when I update a chapter everyday. If I miss a day then the next day has 2 and so on and so forth. It is Thursday October 27, 2005 so rush hour ends Thursday Nov 3rd. I'll be doing it every once in a while through out the story. Oh yeah about the reviews please review because a bunch of people read my chapter but only three reviewed. So this chapter is dedicated to those three. So please review if you don't know how e-mail me at or Now on with the… story but first the reviews:

Emma: cool. Thanks. here's your update.

StarSoSweet: I believe you. Thanks for reviewing!

Sexylilsis: calm down here's your update

Now on with the… dedication:

This chapter is dedicated to Emma, StarSoSweet, and Sexylilsis. Thanks for reviewing.

Now on with the story:

**TRULY EVIL**

Last Time:

"I did." They all turned around. I saw all the color of their faces slowly drained when they saw me.

"Starfire?" Robin asked quite stupidly.

"No it's the queen of England." I said sarcastically.

"Go on Starfire do it." My sister urged.

"But they didn't-"

"I said DO IT!" Blackfire screamed.

I charged up a starbolt and aimed at them.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy questioned… (Now on with the story)

"I'm really sorry," I said.

"No you're not. If you were you would not do this." Robin said while looking down. When he said that something inside me snapped.

'How dare he stand there and judge me. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have ran away' I thought. As I stood there completely miffed at what he said, I made my decision. I was going to stick to my word. I'm going to follow my sister. If it means being evil so be it. I charged my starbolt again then moved upward at the last moment then fired. BOOM! CRASH! SCREAM! THUD! The boom was my starbolt hitting the ceiling. The crash was the roof falling. The scream was Raven's and the thud was the sound when the piece of ceiling fell on her.

" RAVEN NO! HOW COULD YOU STARFIRE? HOW COULD YOU?" Beast Boy screamed. A part of me was thinking ' What in the world did I just do?' Another part of me was thinking ' Good she deserved it.' And slowly the bad part started taking over. Blackfire and I then left.

(At titans tower)

(Author's POV)

Raven was in intense care. Cyborg was monitoring her pulse and all that other stuff. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with a dazed far away look in his eyes. The forest green of his eyes were dulled. Robin was in the training room but he couldn't think. Starfire was on his mind. 'How could she do this? I thought she was our friend.' After he gave the punching bag one more half-hearted punch, he came to this one and only conclusion. 'They way she looked as the ceiling fell on Raven. The smirk that was dying to come on her face. That means one thing. Starfire has turned truly evil'…

Author's Note: Sorry I know it was short but I'll be back tomorrow. SO HOLLA! AND PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I KNOW WHEN YOU DON'T BYE! 


	8. Chapter 8: YOURE AWAKE!

Author's Note: Hey it's day 2 of Rush Hour so here it goes

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers.

Now on with the Story:

YOU"RE AWAKE!

Last Time: 

'How could she do this? I thought she was our friend.' After he gave the punching bag one more half-hearted punch, he came to this one and only conclusion. 'They way she looked as the ceiling fell on Raven. The smirk that was dying to come on her face. That means one thing. Starfire has turned truly evil'…

(Blackfire's lair)

(Starfire's POV)

"Good job sister dear. I didn't think you had it in you. The ceiling, the starbolt, the Raven, it was great." Blackfire said as she wiped a mock tear off her face.

"Yeah I have to admit it was fun!" I said happily.

(Blackfire's POV)

I thought I was going crazy did my own goody-goody too shoe little sister like styling and hurting her friends? This was too good to be true. "Are you kidding me? You like stealing? The world is coming to an end." I said sarcastically.

" Haha very funny. I loved the thrill. Anyway Raven deserved it."

I had to admit I got along better with my sister when's evil.

(Titans Tower)

(Author's POV)

Raven woke up and sat up from the infirmary bed. "What happened?"

"RAVEN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Beast Boy said (yelled) as he jumped on her.

"OW!" Raven yelled as she slapped him on the head. "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!"

"Well I see that you're back to normal." They both turned around and saw Cyborg.

"Yeah what happened? All I remember is this big thing about to fall on me then immense pain."

"Well Starfire kinda… well she shot at the ceiling. Telling by the way she aimed and how it hit only you I'd say that she hasn't forgiven you about the you and Robin thing." Cyborg replied.

"Did you have to remind me about that. I was just about to forget about it."

(Training room)

Robin was sitting on the bench thinking of how he could get the old Starfire back. ' Might as well see how Raven's doing.'

He walked toward the infirmary and saw the Raven was awake.

"So I see you're awake," He said

"Yeah" she replied.

"Guys we need to talk about something I know we all were trying to avoid." Robin said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Well Starfire and what happened between me and raven."

A/N: well that's all for now I just can't seem to focus can I have some suggestions in the reviews what would you guys like to see?


	9. Chapter 9: what really happened

A/N: Hey you guys sorry I missed one day that's why I'm updating 2 chapters in one day. So here comes the dedication.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to lovebug13, PlanetGritSinger, and SlytherinPrincess189. Thanks for reviewing.

Now on with the story.

**What really happened**

_Last time:_

"_Guys we need to talk about something I know we all were trying to avoid." Robin said._

"_What?" Beast Boy asked nervously._

"_Well Starfire and what happened between me and raven."_

Author's POV

"Robin are you sure about this?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's about time they learned what happened between us."

"Finally! Well spit it out already." Beast Boy said.

"Okay here's what happened. Raven was feeling really bad about the whole Starfire leaving situation. So bad that she actually cried-"

"DUDE I DIDN'T KNOW RAVEN COULD CRY!" Beast Boy interrupted Robin.

"Anyway," Robin continued, "I decided to comfort her you know. Then all of a sudden I'm inching closer and closer to her face. The next thing I know our lips are touching."

"So that's what happened." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. Now about Starfire. What are we going to do about her?" Robin questioned.

"Well I think that we should give her a chance to come back if she doesn't we take her down like any other criminal." Raven answered.

"I guess that's all we _can_ do." Beast Boy stated.

A/N: Well guys I know it's short but another chapter is coming up right after.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10: short chappie

A/N: this chappie is going to be mega ultra short. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_Last time:_

"_Now about Starfire. What are we going to do about her?" Robin questioned._

"_Well I think that we should give her a chance to come back if she doesn't we take her down like any other criminal." Raven answered._

"_I guess that's all we can do." Beast Boy stated._

Starfire's POV 

(At Blackfire's lair)

"Well sister dear. We're going to strike again."

"What are we going to steal?" I asked.

"We are going to steal the Mona Lisa!"

"WHAT! BUT IF WE GET CAUGHT WE'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"I know I want to see if you have the guts to work in the big league."

"Oh yeah" I answered back.

Author's POV

Titans tower:

_Ring Ring Ring! _

"titans trouble!" Robin said

A/N: that's all for now I'm so tired! BYE


	11. Chapter 11: DESTINY

A/N: Well here's a nice long chapter so… STOP BOTHERING ME! Do you know how hard it is to update everyday? Now with the dedication

Dedication: This chappie dedicated to timothy4111 and PlanetGritSinger.

Now on with the story!

_Last time:_

"_We are going to steal the Mona Lisa!"_

"_WHAT! BUT IF WE GET CAUGHT WE'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!"_

"_I know I want to see if you have the guts to work in the big league."_

"_Oh yeah" I answered back._

_Author's POV_

_Titans tower:_

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"_Titans trouble!" Robin said_

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Um let's see." Robin said while typing like the wind.

"Well," Robin said when he was done typing, "It's a robbery at the museum. But it's Blackfire and Starfire," he finished.

"Well come on then. We'll give her another chance as planned but remember if she refuses-" Beast Boy said.

"We take her down," Cyborg finished.

(At the museum)

The titans bust through the door and saw Blackfire holding a bag and Starfire putting the Mona Lisa into the bag.

"Starfire! That's the original Mona Lisa! You can't steal that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We can steal this and we will steal this!" Blackfire shouted.

"Starfire think about this. You steal this and try to fight us you will be named as a criminal. No one will trust you easily again. But if you turn back now and put the painting back you can redeem your reputation," Robin stated.

Starfire thought long and hard about this. Then she looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy and how much she missed their jokes funny or not and their arguments. Then she looked at Raven. Her 'sister'. Raven has always helped her understand things Robin seemed to embarrassed to answer. Then finally she turned to Robin. Her best friend. The one she felt the closest to. But then she remembered what Raven and Robin did and how they betrayed her and the rage boiled in her.

"NO! I've chosen my destiny I want to join my sister. I haven't forgotten what you two have done to me and how you betrayed me!" Starfire shouted.

The titans were so shocked that they didn't the big old starbolt heading right towards them! UGH! They titans all flew.

"That's it! Titans GO!" (Oh yeah I suck at fight scenes. So here's what happened. Blackfire joined the fight. Her and Starfire combined their starbolts and the titans got their butts handed to them)

"Come on sister. We have the most priceless artifact on the planet let's go see exactly how much it's worth." Blackfire said. Blackfire and Starfire flew away without looking back. If they had they would see Robin shoot a tracking device on Starfire. But stupidly he shot it in her hair. (You'll see why)

(Blackfire and Starfire's lair)

"Hold up sister I need to go brush my hair."

As Starfire passed the brush her hair she saw something fall. She picked it up and saw the device. 'Well Robin since you wanted to find me so badly, I have a little surprise for you.'

A/N: Well that's it bye.


	12. Chapter 12: the Plan

A/N: Rush Hour is now OVER! This is going to be a short chapter.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my #1 reviewer who I absolutely adore. She will remain my #1 reviewer for this whole story. Drum-roll please _bumrddddddd _my number one review is lovebug13! Thanks for all your help and advice!

Starfire walked through the halls and told Blackfire what happened.

"Really? Well I like your idea. Come on let's do it now." Blackfire said. The two sisters went through the door and walked into the fog.

(Titans tower)

"Man! We got your butts kicked." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah I think we know that you little grass-stain." Cyborg said.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Raven asked him.

"No I'm not. One of my teammates or should I say fellow teammates are gone, it's my fault for accusing her of a crime she didn't do, I blamed everybody else, and now she's a criminal. Oh yeah I'm just dandy!" Robin snapped and stomped through the main door room.

_Ding-dong!_

"Will someone get the stupid door!" Robin yelled. But of course Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy playing video games and Raven was too into a book to even hear the door.

"Oh forget it! I'll get it myself!" Robin shouted. Robin walked to the door but when he opened it he got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Starfire?" He asked.

"Um yeah. Can I come in it's freezing in here." Starfire said.

"Um okay?" Robin asked with uncertainty in his voice. As soon as Starfire came in Raven stood up and said,

"Robin what do you think you're doing? Don't you remember she's just like any other criminal now! And then you invite her in like nothing happened!" Raven questioned. Before Robin could reply Raven continued. "Well guess what something did happen. She attempted to destroy us! If she stays here I refuse to stay!" Robin looked at Raven then at Starfire. What he said next shocked them all. "Well guess you have to go sorry," Starfire looked at him with pure shock.

"Well then I'll guess I have to go but I warn you, you're in for a surprise." Starfire said with a smirk then left.

"Wow Robin that was something I'd never expect from you!" Beast Boy exclaimed. 

"Well Raven was right. She is like any other criminal now and no matter what I'm still the leader of this team so I need to do what's right for the team. Even if I don't want to." He said as he walked away.

_Next day!_

At Blackfire and Starfire's lair:

"Well how'd it go?" Blackfire asked.

" Everything's according to plan." Starfire said…


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan pt 2

**_Author's note_**: okay you guys. I'm going to stick to the main POV since some of you find it confusing. Also it's time for a recap of everything that has happened since some of you guys are confused ok here it goes: the titans go to a museum after it was robbed, Cyborg found a piece of hair. After analyzing it they saw that the DNA on it was Starfire's. After being falsely accused Starfire runs away. Then she met up with Speedy who convinced her to go back or at least visit. Following his advice, she went to go visit them. After seeing Cyborg and Beast Boy she went to go look for Robin. When she does find Robin she sees him kissing Raven! She then runs away for good. Then she met up with her sister Blackfire who then reminded her of a promise Starfire made back when they were kids. How she would always love her (Blackfire) and how she would always stick with her. So that said Starfire then joins up with Blackfire, hence being turned evil. But she's not fully evil until Robin had to go and 'judge her' at least that's what Starfire thought. She then blasted Raven. Now Robin sees that Starfire is truly evil. Then Starfire discovered a tracking device Robin had put on her. She then formulates a plan. She goes over to Titans tower and Robin kicked her out. But she wanted him to do that… Okay that's it and just incase I forgot to all the characters **_all_** of them or going to be OCC ( out of character) okay now thanks for all the reviews I can't answer them because I just found out it was against the rules so thanks for reviewing guys and girls!

Dedication: This is dedicated to anyone that reviewed! Thanks!

Now on with the story.

**Plan pt. 2**

_**Last time:**_

"_Well then I'll guess I have to go but I warn you, you're in for a surprise." Starfire said with a smirk then left._

"_Wow Robin that was something I'd never expect from you!" Beast Boy exclaimed._

"_Well Raven was right. She is like any other criminal now and no matter what I'm still the leader of this team so I need to do what's right for the team… even if I don't want to." He said as he walked away._

_Next day!_

_At Blackfire and Starfire's lair:_

"_Well how'd it go?" Blackfire asked._

"_Everything's according to plan." Starfire said…_

None of the titans saw that before Starfire left she slipped a note into Robin's pocket… no one but Robin of course. So when Robin reached his room he reached inside his pocket and took out the note, '_Wonder what it says. Hope it's nothing to tragic' _he thought as he opened it. Here's what it said:

_Dear Robin,_

_I have thought about what you said. When you were talking about my destiny and reputation. I thought about it and realized a life of crime is not what I want. I knew the other titans wouldn't care if I wanted to come back but I hoped you would. I would like to be a teen titan again but my sister is holding me against my will here. So if you could please meet me at the pizza place where the team ate pizza at 8 o'clock. Please come! _

_From, _

_Starfire_

'I knew it! I knew Starfire wouldn't do those evil things by choice. But the titans can't see this note' Robin thought so he put the note back in pocket. He turned around to look at the clock and saw that it was 7:45. 'Better get ready'. Then he left to go take a shower.

(At the pizza place)

Starfire sat at a table looking around for Robin when she heard static in her ear. "Did you find Robin yet?" Blackfire asked through the ear phone.

"Not yet but he'll be here soon trust me," she replied. '_Why are you doing this?_

_Who are you?_

_Your conscience (sp?)_

_Fine whatever. I'm doing something that doesn't involve you!_

_Well you know you don't want to do this._

_Yes I do! And even if I didn't I'm in too deep to go back now._

_Better late then never!_

_Oh just leave me alone!_

_Fine._

Then after one last look she saw Robin looking awfully fidgety. "So Starfire what exactly are we going to do about your situation?" Robin asked.

"Robin there's something I need to tell you…"

Well that's all for now bye!


	14. Chapter 14: ANOTHER BETRAYAL

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I've not updated in a while. I've been busy. Okay guys time to support the Teen Titans news is that the chance of there having a sixth season is very, very, very dim. So you guys can write a letter to cartoon network at the following address:

Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318

So please write a letter and say how you want them to go on. Please write this in you bio and/or in your chapters please every little thing counts. Maybe when you're writing a letter include the signatures of the people who also want Teen Titans to go on. Trust me it works Kim Possible was brought back by fans who wanted it. So please do this and SAVE THE TEEN TITANS!

**ANOTHER BETRAYAL**

_Last Time:_

_Starfire sat at a table looking around for Robin when she heard static in her ear. "Did you find Robin yet?" Blackfire asked through the ear phone._

"_Not yet but he'll be here soon trust me," she replied. 'Why are you doing this?_

_Who are you?_

_Your conscience _

_Fine whatever. I'm doing something that doesn't involve you!_

_Well you know you don't want to do this._

_Yes I do! And even if I didn't I'm in too deep to go back now._

_Better late then never!_

_Oh just leave me alone!_

_Fine._

_Then after one last look she saw Robin looking awfully fidgety. "So Starfire what exactly are we going to do about your situation?" Robin asked._

"_Robin there's something I need to tell you…"_

"What is it Starfire?" Robin asked. Just then Blackfire's voice rang in her ears saying,

"Starfire what do you think you're doing!" Starfire looked at Robin and made her decision… she was in too deep to get out now might as well go on with the plan.

"Oh never mind what were you saying?" Starfire asked quickly.

"Well… I was wondering what we were going to do about your situation. I mean do you really want to come back?" Robin asked.

"I really do I miss everyone even Raven." She replied.

"Speaking of that I want to know if you are going to hold a grudge against Raven and I." Robin asked. Starfire seemed to flinch when the words 'Raven and I' came out of his mouth.

"No of course not. I must admit I was mad but I am now over it." Starfire said.

"Okay well we need to go to titans' tower to get the others opinion on this." Robin said as he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and they left the restaurant.

Titans Tower

Robin opened the door to the tower. Beast Boy seeing him come in then said, "Where've you been? You've been out for a while. Do-" he stopped short when he saw Starfire come in after Robin. "What's she doing here?" he asked darkly not forgetting she did to Raven.

"Hold on I'll explain everything but first I need all the titans here." Robin said.

"Fine. But they are not going to like this." Beast Boy said as he turned to look for the others. A few minutes Raven and Cyborg came in and stopped in their tracks when they saw Starfire.

"Robin are you out of your mind! Bringing the enemy into our home!" Cyborg yelled.

"Hold on you guys she has something to say. Starfire." Robin said.

"Well. I thought about where my life was heading. All the robberies, being on the most wanted list, and all the rest of the criminal stuff. So I decided that I didn't want to be a criminal anymore. I want to be a teen titan again." Just then thunder struck and the rain started to pour down.

"Well sorry. You can't become a teen titan." Raven said.

"Well last time I checked I was still the leader of this team. Come on you guys it's raining at least let her stay for the night." Robin said.

"Fine let her stay but for only one night till we decide what to do with her." Raven said as she walked out of the room. Later on in the night when Starfire was asleep all the titans crept into the main room to have a meeting.

"If we keep her around we'll know everything that Blackfire has planned who knows what else she may know." Robin said in Starfire's defense.

"Or she could just betray us." Raven said.

"We'll never know if we don't take the chance." Robin argued.

"Or we can reject her and not take the chance of being hurt." Raven said.

"And what face her and her sister?" Robin asked.

"Well duh." Raven said.

"The last time we faced them you almost died and that was just Starfire. How do you expect us to survive when it's her _and_ her Blackfire?" Robin said. Beast Boy and Cyborg were just watching moving their heads back and forth and hearing the argument. Frankly, Cyborg agreed with Robin. Beast Boy also agreed with Robin because he feared for the safety of the team.

"Fine," Raven said, "She can stay but I'll be keeping a close eye on her."

IN STARFIRE'S ROOM

'I hope Blackfire's not too mad at me for not going with the plan' Starfire thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Starfire walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

"What are you doing." a voice came from behind her. Starfire turned around and saw Raven.

"Uh getting breakfast." Starfire said.

Then Cyborg and Beast Boy came in then followed by Robin.

"Hey Star." Robin said.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Well the titans and I decided to give you a second chance." Robin said.

"Oh really? Thanks." Starfire said joyfully.

After eating, Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed to the game station, Raven went on to read a book, and Robin and Starfire and decided to pay a visit to the training room.

TRAINING ROOM

"Well Starfire," Robin said as he gave the punching bag a good round house kick, "I was wondering… if you had any… well… dirt on Blackfire we could use against her." Robin asked.

"Well," Starfire began, "Last I heard was that she had this big plan to finally destroy you guys but she wouldn't tell me what it was. She said it was going to be a surprise." She concluded.

"Oh well thanks." Robin said as he entered deep thought.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT 10 O'CLOCK

"Well I'm going to bed." Cyborg said.

"Me too." Beast Boy stated.

"Well I guess I could put down my book for a while." Said Raven.

"Well goodnight titans." Robin said.

"You're not going to bed?" Beast Boy asked. "Out of all of us you need it the most."

"No I need to wrap up a few things. Where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Oh she went to bed a couple of minuets ago." Cyborg said as he left the room followed by Raven and Beast Boy and after a few minutes Robin also.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT 3 O'CLOCK

Starfire crept down the hall and picked into everyone's room confirming that they were all asleep. She went into the main room and on the computer. When she tried to access some files a page requested the password. Hoping they haven't changed it since she left she typed it in. Fortunately, they didn't change the password. She saw files on everything. But she also saw one page she had never seen before. It related Robin. But before she could go any deeper another page popped up requesting a password. When she typed in the password she used before it rejected it. So taking a while guess she typed in her name and amazingly it allowed her to go in. 'Well duh it is Robin's file' she thought. She saved everything on a disk and left the room. Then she left a note that read, _if you ever want to see Starfire again you will go to Jump City Harbor and fight for her good luck. _

_Blackfire._

She then looked around the tower for one last glance then flew through the window holding the disk and her belongings.

_What am I doing? They took me back in and I betrayed them again. I don't think Robin will be able to forgive me this time._ Starfire thought as she flew through the dark and freezing night. Before she knew it a single hot tear rolled down her cheek. She was about to wipe it away but decided against it and flew on trying to reach her destination.

Author's Note: this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever done. I'm so proud of my self. Well please review and please write that letter to cartoon net work at the address shown at the top and SAVE OUR TITANS!


	15. Chapter 15: Reunited At last

Author's Note: Hey you guys! This is another addition to the story and the last chapter! Make sure you read the dedication.

Dedication: To everybody who has ever read this story even though they didn't review. A special thanks to the people who **_did_** review. Love you guys and the following people are the people who reviewed the last chapter: Death Demon 666, crazyfrog, PockyEater, KairiDBZ 23, and skuller31. Finally a special shout out to StarSoSweet for always reviewing and being nice to me. Also to PlantGritSinger for reviewing and giving me some advice here and there but she always remembers to be gentle. Last but not least certainly not least is my number 1 reviewer who has always stuck by me through out the whole story is… lovebug13. Thanks for everything. And thanks everybody! Now onto the final chapter, the conclusion, the ending of the story Love Hurts. Here it goes…

_Last time:_

_LATER THAT NIGHT AT 10 O'CLOCK_

"_Well I'm going to bed." Cyborg said._

"_Me too." Beast Boy stated._

"_Well I guess I could put down my book for a while." Said Raven._

"_Well goodnight titans." Robin said._

"_You're not going to bed?" Beast Boy asked. "Out of all of us you need it the most."_

"_No I need to wrap up a few things. Where's Starfire?" Robin asked._

"_Oh she went to bed a couple of minuets ago." Cyborg said as he left the room followed by Raven and Beast Boy and after a few minutes Robin also._

_LATER THAT NIGHT AT 3 O'CLOCK_

_Starfire crept down the hall and picked into everyone's room confirming that they were all asleep. She went into the main room and on the computer. When she tried to access some files a page requested the password. Hoping they haven't changed it since she left she typed it in. Fortunately, they didn't change the password. She saw files on everything. But she also saw one page she had never seen before. It related Robin. But before she could go any deeper another page popped up requesting a password. When she typed in the password she used before it rejected it. So taking a while guess she typed in her name and amazingly it allowed her to go in. 'Well duh it is Robin's file' she thought. She saved everything on a disk and left the room. Then she left a note that read, if you ever want to see Starfire again you will go to Jump City Harbor and fight for her good luck. _

_Blackfire._

_She then looked around the tower for one last glance then flew through the window holding the disk and her belongings._

_What am I doing? They took me back in and I betrayed them again. I don't think Robin will be able to forgive me this time. Starfire thought as she flew through the dark and freezing night. Before she knew it a single hot tear rolled down her cheek. She was about to wipe it away but decided against it and flew on trying to reach her destination._

Starfire soon grew tired of flying and checked into the nearest hotel. She rested there till the sun came up. When she woke up she remembered that Robin came up with the sun also. So he would find the note right now. Starfire jumped out of bed to reach her destination before the titans found her.

She ate a short breakfast and out the door she went. She kept on flying for a pretty long time since Blackfire's lair was pretty fair away. By the time she reached there it was four o'clock. Blackfire was in the air just floating away waiting for her little sister. When she finally saw Starfire her face lit up.

"So Starfire I see you accomplished your mission! Well done." Blackfire said as she reached for the disk. Before she could grab it, a birdarang caught the disk hurdling it into the nearest wall. Starfire whirled around to see all of the titans standing there. Robin looked angry while the others looked surprised to see Starfire. Robin, still thinking that Blackfire had kidnapped Starfire, got ready to fight her.

"Blackfire I'm here to get Starfire back. Now hand her over." Robin said through gritted teeth. No one noticed Starfire fly over to the disk and pulled it out of the wall. She flew back to Blackfire and was about to hand her the disk.

"S- Starfire," Robin stuttered, "What is that in your hand?" he said talking about the disk.

"Well if you must know," Blackfire said with a smirk on her face, "It's a disk with all of your weaknesses. So now I and of course Starfire can destroy you very easily." She finished.

"NO! Starfire don't give it to her!" Robin yelled.

"YEAH Star! You still have a chance to redeem yourself don't mess it up over this!" Raven shouted.

"Come on Star give us the disk." Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"Don't listen to those losers. Listen to your sister the one you promised to always follow. Give me the disks and we can destroy them once and for all. Remember all the pain they caused you. Especially those two." She said pointing to Raven and Robin. "If you go back to them they will just cause you more pain." She finished. Starfire flew over to Blackfire after making her decision and gave the disk to her and floated behind trying to avoid her friends' eyes.

"Well it seems like your little speeches didn't work on her." Blackfire said.

"Think again!" All the titans yelled. Blackfire then turned around to see Starfire kick her in the face. The blow was so hard and unexpected that Blackfire let go of the disk as she fell to the ground. Starfire caught the disk before it fell. She then said the words all of the titans have waited to hear.

"I'm really sorry. I want to be me again. The good Starfire. I want to be part of the teen titans again."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Come on! Let's go kick some booty!" Cyborg exclaimed as they all charged at Blackfire. Blackfire still a little bit woozy from the hit stood up. She turned and saw the titans rushing at her. Before they could reach her she tried to talk to Starfire, "Star! Remember! You said that you would always stick by me. Stick by me now!" She said. The titans looked anxiously at Starfire wondering what she was going to do.

"No." She replied.

"What?" Blackfire questioned.

"I said no. I admit I made that promise but I made that promise to the sister who loved me! Not the one standing in front of me who just used me! The sister who stuck up for me. The one you are now would just kick me when I'm down. So no I will not stand by _you _I choose to stand by my friends!" She yelled. While she was talking she was charging up a starbolt. She now shot a very powerful starbolt straight at Blackfire knocking Blackfire out. Also knocking Starfire out in the process. The last thing to go through her mind was: _I'm finally free_. She then began to fall but of course Robin was there to catch her.

_3 hours later_

It was now 8 o'clock. Starfire woke up and her head was pounding. She then remembered what happened. She could not help but think how when she was working with Blackfire, Blackfire seemed to accept her as a sister.

"You're not thinking of going back now are you? I mean going back to Blackfire and being a criminal." Raven asked.

"How did you-"

"Physic powers remember. Sorry I didn't mean to read your thoughts I just sort of stumbled onto them. But you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah. Well no. I'm not going back to a life of crime. Even though I don't have my blood sister I still have Cyborg and Beast Boy who acts like my brothers and of course you. You act like my sister."

"So I'm guessing you're over the whole thing that happened between Robin and me?"

"Yeah I'm over it." Then Robin stepped into the room. Seeing where this was going Raven stepped out mumbling something about going to check on Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"So. How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Fine a bit of a headache but all together just fine."

"It's great to have you back on the team."

"Well it's great to be back." Then there was a silence. Robin then walked over and sat on the infirmary bed where Starfire was lying or rather sitting up.

"Look Star what happened between me and Rae-" Robin began.

"It's okay," Starfire interrupted by putting her index finger on his lip. "I know it was nothing. You were just trying to comfort her." Starfire realizing that her hand was still on his lip blushed and took it away. Robin blushed also. _Okay Robin, _he thought, _it's now or never._ He then leaned in to Starfire and she leaned into him. Their lips met very passionately. After a couple of minuets (and yes minuets) they broke apart for air. Starfire and Robin's eyes meet and they hugged happy to be reunited.

_**THE END**_

_**PROLOUGE **_

Beast Boy finally told Raven how he felt about her and they are currently engaged. Cyborg is now going out with Bumblebee and Robin Starfire got married a couple of months ago. Robin is now Nightwing. They have twins. One boy named Nightfire and one girl named Starlight. And they all lived happily ever after.

**A/N: hey you guys so that was the last chapter! Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews you ever sent me and thanks for anyone who read it. Thanks! Watch out for my next story which is going to be a one-shot then another story after that. But first I need to take a vacation. What are they stories about well add me to your author alert list so you'll know when I'm writing a new story and to find out what they're about well… read them. Well bye and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!- THEREALSTARFIRE**


End file.
